Lucy the valiant
by Cowboy-4-Christ
Summary: Thomas was taken under Oreius's tutelage as a royal guard. At Cair Paravel he met Lucy Pevensie and they became good friends. But when his life is threatened and her cordial won't work she must work on being what her name suggests, Valiant.
1. Chapter 1

_"To the glistening eastern sea I give you queen Lucy the valiant"_

Thomas was one of Queen Lucy's best friends, they had been since he had come to the Cair when he was nine. He was a year older than the Valiant Queen and lived in hiding during the end of the hundred year winter. His grandfather was some distant relative to the line of Frank so technically speaking Thomas had some royal blood in him, but when I say some I mean next to none. His grandfather joined the fight against the white witch the first time and died in battle; not too long after his grandmother died of broken heart. His father managed to escape death during the first war with the Witch but his uncle went missing in action, presumed dead, we all know that the witch rarely took prisoners of war.

Thomas was currently in training under the tutelage of Oreius, and was said to be remarkably well with a sword. Now in normal circumstances the general of the entire Narnian army would not just up and train somebody, but he had a dept to pay from Thomas's father and agreed to train him. Now Thomas was still easily bested by the sword masters of the Cair but he could still handle himself just fine with his trusted weapon; he was also quite handy with a bow if he needed it, but it was bot his weapon of choice. Among the people residing in the Cair they knew him mostly for two things, for his temper which could put a Minotaur to shame, and the fact that he was friends with the youngest Queen, some people said that he was trying to be all nice so that one day he could marry Queen Lucy and have a spot as a ruler, but to be honest, Thomas wanted nothing to do with ruling a country, protecting it maybe but not ruling, and he only thought of Queen Lucy as a good friend and had and never will have romantic attachments to her, or at least right now.

Thomas stood in the training yard decked out in armor of a royal guard and with his sword in hand. General Oreius charged and swung his claymore in an attempt to take off his head. Thomas ducked under the blow which gave him a clear opening to the Centuar's horse chest. Thomas brought up his sword to stab the Centuar but that was when Thomas fell for the trap, Oreius reared up and pushed Thomas backwards with his front legs, causing him to fall back and land heavily on the stone ground, pretty soon the tip of the General's sword was pressed up against Thomas's chest.

"Your fall was sloppy, even you should have been able to fall more gracefully than that, also you hold your sword too low, making it harder for you to defend yourself. I know you always try to fight on the offensive and that is good but you must also prepare to be able to fight on the defensive. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Thomas said sadly as he stood up. "I will try harder."

"You will have to if you ever want to best the other blade masters. Now you are done for today, take off your armor and refresh yourself." Thomas nodded and left to the armoury which was right next to the training yard. Lucy stood there waiting, obviously she had seen me fall but she did not laugh, it wasn't uncommon to see the General best somebody in a fight.

"So what did Susan assign for you to do?" Lucy asked .

"I got stuck with moving bails of straw behind the targets and for seats. I guess your sister needed someone with my brute strength."

Lucy coughed at that . "Cause I'm nice I'm not going to say what I was thinking."

"Ha ha very funny. Are you going to shoot?"

"I wish I could but I can't, I have to sit and watch and act all queen like. You?"

"I figured I would, I just wish it was sword fighting instead."

"We all know that Oreius would win." Lucy said with a grin. It was true General Oreius (besides Peter and Edmund) was the best sword fighter in Narnia.

"I don't know, he's taught me well."

"He won't teach you how to beat him, though I know the best way to fight Centuars."

"Really how." Thomas asked, hoping to finally learn how to best his teacher. For the longest time he wanted to beat Oreius in their weekly sparring contests.

"For me to know and you to find out, though I might tell you for a price" .

Thomas knew that if Lucy asked for a price then he'd probably end up doing something stupid but the chance of beating Oreius was to great to pass up.

"How much?"

"Oh no not money , it'd be an action." Definitely something stupid.

"Well what?"

"If you win the archery competition than I'll tell you."

"And if I don't win."

"I'll tell you the day of the competition. Well anyway I need to go to council."

"Alright bye."

Lucy left and Thomas quickly high tailed it to his chamber where he had his bow and arrows. Upon reaching the barracks he started unloading the arrows into a target, each one perfect bullseye. "That information is as good as mine." He thought.

The next week passed like a day, Thomas now could shoot a bullseye with the target on one end of courtyard and him shooting from the other. He dressed in his armor, it was specially made for him, a blend between dwarf and Centuar blacksmithing .

The competition was held on the beach and was about to start. Oreius was the spokesman.

"First off we have Thomas, Poggin, Sundance." I'd tell you the rest but I figured you don't want to hear a bunch of names.

Thomas took his spot in front of the target and fired. Bullseye. The dwarf Poggin got a bullseye too and Sundance the centaur was close. None of the others got anywhere near the target so Thomas was good. After he was dismissed until he was called back Thomas went to the royal booth but a faun and a satyr blocked his path .

"Oh come on guys" .

"Sorry Thomas." The faun said. But General Oreius gave strict orders that no one without permission may see the royal family."

Luckily Lucy came and let Thomas come in . She also told the guards that he was aloud inside at his own free will .

"So what happens if I lose" ?

"I was thinking of something along the lines of going to the meeting at Stormess Pass with Edmund and me" .

"I was going anyway . Oreius wants me to get some diplomatic experience" .

"Well than if you lose you have too... "

She was s cut short by Oreius calling him up. The day went by and Thomas was second. He was beaten by Poggin.

"Alright Lucy what do I have to do" ? A disappointed Thomas asked . He was somewhat prideful and his pride hurt , bad .

Lucy thought about it for a moment and then grinned a mischievous grin .

"You have to read a hearts call" . It was a romance novel that Thomas wouldn't be caught dead with .

"But but that's a girls book . Do you know what could happen to my reputation of I get caught" ?

"I know perfectly well what could happen , and I expect you to start reading it tomorrow" .

"Your a devious girl Lucy Pevensie" .

"I know" . And with that the two friends walked off leaving the guard and rest of the royal family behind .

While they were walking back they heard an unearthly howl . Before it finished Thomas drew his sword and pulled Lucy closer . Yellow eyes looked out from the darkness (for it was night) . Puffs of hot air blew out of the nostrils of tall creatures . One of them laughed a gruff laugh .

"Your on the territory of the queen" . It was one of the tall creatures .

"And who is this queen you speak of" ? Thomas knew of whom he spoke of but wanted to by time for the guards to show up .

"Jadis true queen of Narnia" .

"Hmm that name sounds familiar , where have I heard it" .

"Like I said she's the true queen" .

"But can you give me more of a description" ?

An arrow flew through the air and pierced Thomas's shoulder. He stifled a cry as he clutched his shoulder.

"Is that the best you got?" Thomas asked.

"Alright boys it's dinner time." The leader said, probably a Minotaur. The smaller creatures which were werewolves ran out, snarling and growling. Thomas pulled Lucy behind him and raised his sword. He lopped off the heads of three, impaled five and maimed a lot. Blood trickled down the tip of his sword and the bodies started piling up around him .

"You fight good, but not good enough." The leader said.

"You want to further test my fighting skills?" Thomas asked, though je doubted how long he could hold up, his arm was killing him and the loss of blood worried him.

"Your just a calf , nothing more than a boy" . That really hit home . Thomas hated being called a kid .

"Like I said come out and face me" .

"Boys let's see how he'll react if we hurt his pretty little friend' .

"Touch her and I'll introduce you to the end of my sword. He enjoyed meeting your friends." Thomas was mad, and it was clear to see. No matter how prideful, stubborn, or temperamental he was, he was loyal, you hurt his friends and he'll come after you.

Thomas heard arrows fitting into bowstrings and than a twang. And without a split second hesitation he pushed Lucy down and took them all. There were ten in all. His armor cushioned most of it, causing six to not penetrate but the four that did caused him fall down in pain, He stood up weakly with the help of Lucy who had tears streaming down her face, not out of fear for her life but for his. Thomas held his sword up as a Narnian horn rang out, quickly followed by a loud war cry. Oreius along with the royal guard charged through the trees and killed the enemies; Minotaurs they were. Thomas tried to help but quickly blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2 : quest for the cure

Lucy rushed next to Thomas who was being taken back to Cair on a makeshift stretcher. Tree branches whipped at her face but she didn't care, her friends life was at stake. Upon arrival at he castle the queen rushed into her bed chamber, threw open the door and grabbed her gift from Father Christmas. She ran to the healing ward and found Thomas barely breathing on one of he cots. She tried to unscrew the stopper but she was crying so hard she could barely see. Finally she completed the task and gave him a drop. She waited for a couple of seconds and nothing happened, it normally worked by now. She started to panic when Peter came in and saw the scene.

"Have you given him any?" He asked as he sat down next to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Its not working. I don't know what to do." She said between sobs, she leaned her face into his chest and cried.

"Maybe Mr Tummus knows something about Faun medicine." Peter suggested, hoping to comfort his little sister.

"If my cordial won't heal him than what will?" Lucy asked, she was distraught and felt as if she had already lost her best friend.

"I don't know."

"He did it in defense for me, he might die because he took the arrows intended for me. Why did he do it?" Her voice was slightly muffled from Peter's shirt but still distinguishable.

"Because he is honourable, courageous, sometimes stupid but always Aslan fearing." Edmund said as he and Susan came in. "He knows that you are Aslan's chosen and that it would be best for Narnia if you live, he did his duty, and if he does die, he will be remembered with the utmost honor. He died for you just like Aslan did for me."

"But Thomas won't come back like Aslan did, if he dies than he's gone."

A healer came in and pulled out the arrow heads and bandaged the wounds. Even the trained and experienced healer grimaced when he saw the wounds.

"I hate to tell you this your majesty but the wounds are infected, they most likely used some sort of poison coated arrows."

"The witch." Lucy said angrily. "It must be some sorcery, we must get Aslans help."

"We can't just call Aslan and He'll come, He's not a tame Lion." Edmund said, and because of the mention of Jadis he was quite pale.

"Maybe there's something in the library, something that can help us." Peter suggested.

Without saying a word Lucy darted our of the healing ward and towards the library. She ran in and started scanning the shelves. She pulled down five and sat down. Two Centuars came in and started helping. Long into the night they worked until they found something.

"I found something your majesty." A blonde Centuar said with blue eyes and with a Palomino horse coat. "It says here that the white witch once used a certain sickness to affect the minds of her victims. It says here that in order for it to work it must be lodged into the blood."

"How do you stop it?" Lucy asked.

"I haven't gotten that far your majesty but it does say that eventually the victim will go insane and lose all sense of honor, courage and virtue. Your friend will become a monster if we don't hurry." Lucy couldn't bare the thoughts of that happening to Thomas.

"How long will it take for the symptoms to take affect?"

"It all depends on the willpower of the victim. Some are said to go crazy in less then a minute after getting poisoned.

"Alright we should have plenty of time to find a cure, no one has more willpower than Thomas."

"Ah here it is your majesty, it says that..." His voice trailed off as he read the cure.

"What, what must I do?"

"One must find the sword of Healing in lantern waste." He started reading aloud to Lucy. "In a deep cave you will find it, hilt made of gold and blade of finest iron. Though not as it appears it is as light as a feather, perfectly weighted and always sharp. But be warned oh traveler, treacherous monsters lay in protection of this magnificent weapon. But mind you once it is used the sword will never again be able to heal. To heal the victim you must plunge the sword into his heart. The wound and sickness will heal and he will once again be sane."

"Prepare my horse. We must find that sword."

"Yes your majesty." The Centuar trotted off and Lucy went to the healing ward. Thomas lay motionless on the cots with his eyes shut. Upon seeing the queen the healer bowed and left. Lucy sat down next to him and whispered to him, tears dripping into his face.

"Just hold on, I'm going to find a cure." She clutched his hand and could've sworn that it squeezed back.

"Don't...it...not...worth...it..." Thomas wheezed. Lucy brought the hand to her face and held it against her cheek.

"You saved my life, it's my turn to save yours." And with that Lucy left the room and headed for the stables, not wanting to tell the others of what she was doing.

A few minutes later her and the Centuar who's name turns out to be Lightninghoof left Cair Paravel and started towards lantern waste. Lucy was equipped with a bow, her knife and a dagger. Lightninghoof had two Centuar swords a helmet and the map.

They reached lantern waste in two days and rested in a clearing that night. A fire was in the middle and they sat starring at it as if they could find the cure within the orange flames.

"Go to bed your majesty, I will keep watch."

Lucy smiled and did just that. She laid down and prayed to Aslan for guidance. A calm feeling came over her and she drifted off to sleep.

When she awoke Lightninghoof was eating some grass and a biscuit and two slices of bacon sat next to the fire. An already eaten off of plate was by where Lightninghoof sat so she at breakfast. After she was done Lightninghoof came over and they headed off. They came upon a clearing, the grass was up to her horse's stirrups.

"Be careful your highness, there might holes hidden in the grass." Lucy nodded and spurred her horse forward. When they reached the middle of the clearing they heard a howl, followed by many others.

"Run your highness!" Lightinghoof yelled as he unsheathed his swords and raced forward, Lucy did likewise. Wolves broke through the treeline and ran up alongside them, trying to get them. Lightinghoof sliced through one and grabbed another. Lucy's horse was spooked and running fast but Lightinghoof was known for his speed, hence the name. He literally ran circles around the youngest queen and killed any wolf the got close. None got anywhere near her, all falling under Lightinghoof's quick strikes. One latched onto his arm but he stabbed it through the next, it yelped and dropped to the floor, it's blood staining the grass. They reached the trees and and Lightinghoof sliced through the line of wolves set up to block their escape. The wolves already lost a good number of their pack and knew it would be better to retreat. They rushed through the trees and after they were sure they weren't being followed they came to a stop. Lucy hopped off her horse and started wrapping bandages around Lightinghoof's arm.

"We are being hunted your highness, it was no mere coincidence that they chased us."

"Well then, I suggest we get on our way and beat them there." Lucy said as she finished wrapping the centaur's arm. He nodded and they continued on their journey. They reached the cave at noon.

"You ready your majesty?" Lightninghoof asked as they stood by the cave entrance.

"For Thomas."

 **hope y'all liked it and please leave a review**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : obvious isn't it . If I owned Narnia I wouldn't be making fanfics , I'd be fixing the movies and making more .

Lucy stepped into the cave with Lightninghoof at her heals . She had her dagger drawn and crept careful down the tunnels . It was a silent as a tomb , and that was not what Lucy wanted it to be . They walked and walked . Soon they came to a steep descend . The queen took a step and started to slip . She slid and slid for what felt like hours , she heard hooves behind her and guessed that Lightninghoof was falling too . She hit ground level with a thud and quickly moved out of the way as the Centuar landed . Luckily the torch he carried was still burning . They went on for about half an hour before they heard something .

"Who is this to enter our domain" ? A demonic voice asked .

"Looks tasty" . Another one said only this one's voice was sounded like a whisper .

"I am Lucy Queen of Narnia by Aslans will" .

"How can we know you are Aslans chosen" ?

"The long ago prophecy states that a daughter of Eve will come and help end the hundred year winter and with her siblings will rein" . Lightninghoof said .

"You have no need to quote the prophecy" . A deep but calm voice said . I was the one who by Aslans will proclaimed it . This is Aslans chosen" .

"Come out to the light , please" . Lucy requested . Three figures came out . One was and extremely old with a beard that went down to his waist and was extremely muscular , one was skinny and hunched over and the other was decked out in armor and face was unseen , he had a helmet like Peters .

"Who are you" ? He Centuar asked .

"I was once a prophet of Aslan , distant cousin of the line of Frank , my name is Gwon . My skinny companion here is too a former prophet and his name is Theagiy and last but not least is the greatest soldier in the history of Narnia , Thomise my cousin . We have been in hiding and must wait till our appointed time to come out and then we will return to our former states . Now why oh child do you come here" ?

"My best friend is under a sickness of the mind the only the sword of Healing can help" .

"Could it be out appointed time oh cousin" ? Thomise asked .

"I am not sure but we must help this child . This way my queen" .

They walked for hours upon hours , Lucy guessed that it was another day . Not Kong after the meeting the torch went out but their friends made light flow from their bodies and it was perfectly bright . Two more days passed but Lucy did not tire . They came upon a a large cavern and in the middle was a pedestal and suspended above the pedestal by some invisible force was a sword threat matched the description of the one they were after .

"Take the sword and go . Gwon said . Your friend awaits" .

Lucy walked a bit hesitantly but grabbed the sword . Immediately her and Lightninghoof were teleported to the entrance of the cave . Without saying anything Lucy started to run towards the Cair . She hopped on her horse and sped off . Within a days time she reached the palace and entered the ward . Thomas was breathing scarily fast . He was sweating and convulsing . Lucy he'd the sword over his heart , closed her eyes and stabbed him . He went silent and Lucy feared that she killed him . But soon his eyes opened up and he started breathing normally .

"Wh what happened ? All I remember is the werewolves and Minotaurs" .

Lucy didn't reply she just embraced him in a friendly hug .

A week after the cave incident Thomas was called into the throne room with the sword of Healing at his side . He entered and walked down the line of Centuars , he knelt before Peter's throne . Peter smiled and pulled Rhindon out of its sheath and laid it on Thomas's shoulder .

"I dub thee Sir Thomas Protector , Knight of Narnia" . The room erupted in cheers . Especially from Lucy .


End file.
